


behind that fair facade

by my_infinite_variety



Series: tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Arranged Marriage, Cute, First Meetings, King Sheriff Stilinski, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prince Derek Hale, Prince Stiles Stilinski, Princess Cora Hale, Princess Laura Hale, Queen Talia Hale, Stiles Stilinski's Name is Mieczysław, The Hale Family (Teen Wolf) Lives, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_infinite_variety/pseuds/my_infinite_variety
Summary: stiles and derek meet days before their arranged marriage.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: tumblr prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689361
Comments: 7
Kudos: 222





	behind that fair facade

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from the song "Little Town" in Beauty and the Beast

“He looks like a fae.”

Derek, in the very back of his mind, could admit that Cora wasn’t far off with her observation. His limbs were long and he was tall, his entire body reminding Derek of a sapling. His eyes were piercing and intelligent, whiskey meeting gold-green without fear. He looked like something out of a fairy tale, something mystical.

Obviously his mother and sister didn’t agree, the two of them gasping dramatically and beginning to scold Derek’s little sister. Prince Mieczysław and King John, on the other hand, looked like they were holding in fits of inappropriate laughter. Mieczysław’s eyes shone with mirth and Derek couldn’t help but smile back with tight lips and barely quirked corners. 

“I apologize for my daughter’s rudeness, John,” Talia said diplomatically, her voice filled with a fondness for both her family and their visitors. After all, their kingdoms had been part of a pact for decades before she took the throne. Talia and king of Beacon had practically grown up together. “She hasn’t quite learned how to filter herself yet.”

“Don’t worry, Talia,” King John said, amusement lacing his words. He looked at his son pointedly, who was clearly oblivious to the king’s coming jab. “I’m familiar with those close to me having no filter. It’s no problem at all.”

Mieczysław, for all the praises that had been sung across the land about his intelligence and sharp wit, was too busy observing his betrothed to notice anything his father was saying. Derek blushed under his scrutiny, heading ducking and ears glowing a bright red. He probably looked ridiculous, but Mieczysław’s whiskey eyes seemed to look deep into his soul.  _ Maybe he is a fae _ , Derek considered.

“Prince Mieczysław, this is my son Derek,” Talia introduced, looking at them with something akin to entertainment. Mieczysław smiled, his teeth flashing dangerously, and Derek was reminded of the fierce wolves that adorned his family crest. It sent a pleasant shiver down his spine.

“Call me Stiles.”

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave a comment and/or kudos!  
> leave your own requests on my tumblr (myinfinitevariety.tumblr.com)


End file.
